


buttercup

by Originalscreenplay



Category: Michael Sheen - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OI!, Other, Sleepy fluff, Snuggling, i don’t know how to tag, michael sheen marries the fandom, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 16:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originalscreenplay/pseuds/Originalscreenplay
Summary: late night rambles and cuddles from your one and only, Michael sheen (gender neutral reader:)
Relationships: Michael Sheen/Reader, michael sheen/fandom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	buttercup

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this because my friend informed me that there is not enough sheen x reader so here you go! (for @ravenkookie with love matt:)
> 
> raven also edited it so thank you!!

It’s so hard to sleep for you sometimes, but your husband, Michael, is always willing to stay up with you when you can’t. He would cuddle you back to bed and help you work out the thoughts keeping you up. 

Tonight wasn’t a good night. Your mom called, telling you all about her plans for Thanksgiving and how she wanted to make sure you weren’t failing the family. She always found a way to guilt trip you into things; you hated the entire call. Michael tried calming you down enough to get to sleep, but you couldn’t stop replaying the conversation in your head.

Am I really a bad child? Does my family actually hate me or is she just trying to get to me? Your mind wouldn’t shut up and Michael could feel you moving around in the bed. He turns his half awake body towards you.

“What’s up, buttercup?” he says, sleep present in his voice. You smile to yourself at his nickname for you. 

“Just thinkin’,” you respond simply, not trying to over work his tired brain.

“Is this about your mom again, love?” Michael always knows when something is more than you’re letting on; you love him for it but sometimes it’s hard to open up.

“Yeah, she’s just constantly making me feel like dirt and it’s not okay. She has no right to treat me like that,” you say, anger seeping through your voice that you didn’t mean to let out. Michael turns over and starts rubbing your back. 

“She has absolutely no right treating you that way, sweetheart. She doesn’t know how great you are and if she can’t respect you then you don’t have to respect her,” he says, anger also slipping from him. Michael never liked your mom, he thought she was too prissy (and hey you agreed). 

“Hey, maybe she’s righ-“ you start to say, but are cut off when Michael’s lips touch yours. 

He brings you closer to him. “Don’t even think about that for a second. You are amazing and wonderful. My perfect angel, I’m so lucky to have married you. My love, don’t think bad about yourself, you are too wonderful for that.”

Michael brings you in closer than before and you snuggle into his chest as he messes with your hair. You feel safer in his arms; nothing could get you here and if they tried, you knew Michael would never let it happen. He loved you so much; so much so that he stayed up because he knew you needed it. 

“I love you Michael Sheen, my love,” you say with your face in his shirt and your arms around him. 

With his arms around you he responds, “I love you more my sweet buttercup.” He made you so happy you could forget about your mom; you could forget about everything. Nothing bad could get you or your thoughts. You had Michael and Michael had you. You two were untouchable in that instant.

You were constantly in cloud nine when you were with Michael. You wouldn’t have it any other way than with your guardian angel.

You start to drift asleep, your mother no longer on your mind. You felt safe in the mess of blankets and pillows you and Michael called a bed, but the thing that made it safer was Michael holding you. You could get through anything if he was there. He was your Rock, and your Dwayne Johnson. You loved him more than anything. 

His arms are warm and you’re surrounded by his comforting scent. The last thing you can think of before you slip into unconsciousness is how much you love him.


End file.
